Velvet
by Marshall-Oni
Summary: Steve est étudiant en art, il est amoureux d'une jolie fille Steve, il se voit déjà après ses études cet été, en train de bosser pour un illustrateur qu'il adule, simplement, si c'était si prévisible la vie, ça serait un peu ennuyeux, faut bien l'avouer non ? UA Stony et autre couple !


**Disclaimer : Aucun élément du MCU ne m'appartient, ce qui est bien dommage mais préférable soyons honnêtes.**

 **Rating et autres : Un rating T d'emblée ! Il y aura des moments joyeux mais aussi durs et des moments chauds, alors dans le doute, je ne préfère pas prendre de risques.**

 **Notes : Ah la la la. C'était censé être simple, c'était censé être un bête O.S mais ça ne l'est pas. Pour le contexte, notre cher Steve est un étudiant en art, amoureux d'une jolie fille nommée Peggy. Et évidement, si c'était aussi simple que ça la vie, ça serait trop facile, alors j'ai rectifié le tir. Il y aura des références à certains personnages des X-Men et également ce cher Bucky huhuhu.**

* * *

Café en gobelet du matin. Il en reste un fond, de quoi boire deux gorgées.

Steve à vingt et un ans.

Il a la vie devant lui et un sac rempli de cours et de fringues en vrac. C'est ça de sortir Stevie, Stevie baby. Hier, son ami d'enfance l'a traîné de bar en bar pour fêter leur nouvelle colocation sans penser que le lendemain est un lendemain de cours.

Il est de bonne humeur et ça se ressent, il court un peu plus qu'il ne marche. On pourrait penser que personne ne court comme ça jusqu'à la fac à moins d'être en retard, mais pourtant, c'est exactement ce dont il n'est pas le cas.

La vérité vraie, c'est tout simplement que Steve est amoureux.

Elle à trois ans de plus que lui et des cheveux châtains qui sentent bon la vanille avec son shampoing, des yeux noisette, une voix douce, parfois joliment ferme aussi.

Elle s'appelle Peggy.

Elle n'étudie pas l'art mais le droit et la première fois qu'il l'a vue, elle était dans la bibliothèque, tortillant machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux en lisant pourtant avec attention un pavé consacré aux droits humains à travers le monde. Lui était venu chercher un livre consacré à la peinture de la Renaissance et était finalement parti sans mais avec deux nouvelles esquisses de cette fille en train de réviser.

Et depuis, il s'est fait une joie de recueillir un peu tout ce qu'il peut savoir sur elle parce qu'il est trop trouillard pour oser l'aborder.

Aujourd'hui, Steve se dépêche par qu'il veut être devant la bibliothèque quand elle ouvrira parce qu'il a remarqué que Peggy y vient toujours le jeudi matin avant son cours. Il la stalke et en même temps se se idiot de faire ça, mais il se dit toujours que ça lui donne une occasion de se documenter sur certains artistes tout en essayant d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Sauf que ce matin, il ne fait pas attention et il bouscule quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Steve écarquille les yeux et aimerait pouvoir s'enterrer vingt pieds sous terre en voyant les boucles châtains, la bouche pourpre et la blouse beige éclaboussée de café refroidi.

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau, il fait chaud, Peggy a la bouche ouverte, un sac cabas marron sur une épaule et une pochette dans l'autre bras, un pantalon court kaki et des mocassins caramel.

Steve veut s'enterrer vingt pieds sous terre.

Voire même vingt-cinq.

Et Peggy le dévisage, maculée de café, choquée.

"P-pardon ! Je...je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je n'ai pas fait fait attention en courant et..."

Steve reprend le contrôle de son corps et fouille dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir des mouchoirs mais c'est bien inutile parce que la jolie blouse de Peggy a déjà allègrement bu le café et elle est clairement foutue, y a pas à dire.

En lui bégayant ses excuses maladroites, Steve se demande ce qui pourrait arriver de pire. Peggy qui semble reprendre ses esprits elle aussi, soupire en essuyant inutilement son haut puis lève les yeux vers lui. Elle sourit d'un air résigné.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ça peut arriver...euh.."

"Steve." répond il aussitôt alors qu'elle lui tend une main sentant le café.

"Peggy." dit elle en lui serrant la main rapidement.

"Je suis navré, s'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire.."

"Oh eh bien je ne pense pas."

Steve passe une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. C'est la première fois qu'il lui parle et il faut que ça soit à cause d'un bon coup de malchance. Steve se dit que Bucky serait bien en train de rire s'il était là pendant qu'il propose à Peggy de lui payer le teinturier. Elle le regarde, surprise dans un premier temps puis son visage se fend d'un petit sourire gentiment moqueur.

"Le teinturier, rien que ça ? Un bon coup de détachant et à la machine à laver, ça ira très bien."

"Vraiment je suis navré." répète t'il embarrassé.

Elle le considère un peu du regard, semble le jauger.

Puis, en remettant correctement la hanse de son sac sur son épaule d'un geste sec, lui dit d'une voix soudainement sérieuse :

"En fait, il y a peut être bien quelque chose que tu peux faire."

* * *

En repartant de la bibliothèque, Steve est rouge, son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine, il court à tout allure, essoufflé mais ne s'arrête pas, se traite d'abruti pas fini tout seul et se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé ce qui vient de se passer et surtout s'il ne peut pas recommencer cette journée catastrophique.

Il arrête de courir une fois dans le métro et pousse un long râle, si spontané et désespéré, qu'une belle femme avec de longues dreadlocks blanches assise à côté de lui le considère du regard un long moment avant de lui tendre en esquissant un sourire le paquet de biscuits à la cannelle qu'elle grignote.

"Tu sais, ça pourrait être pire."

"Je vois mal comment." répond Steve en regardant son café refroidir dans sa tasse.

"Elle aurait pu t'insulter de tous les noms avant de partir, par exemple."

La femme s'appelle Ororo. Elle l'a traîné dans un café après lui avoir offert des biscuits, il l'a docilement suivie sans se poser trop de questions, happé dans l'aura rassurante qu'elle dégage.

Elle lui explique qu'elle est enseignante dans une école spécialisée dans les cas particuliers comme les autistes asperger, ce genre de cas là, surdoués mais difficiles d'approche pour les cadres habituels. Elle lui parle pendant un moment, accoudée à la table du café où ils sont, boit à petites gorgées un café qu'elle n'a pas sucré.

Elle a un beau sourire, une poitrine ferme sous un crop top noué à une épaule. Ororo porte des ocres dans plusieurs nuances et de nombreux bijoux ethniques, des anneaux d'or sur toute une oreille et deux petites spirales de bois dorées par endroits à l'autre.

Steve s'est rendu assez vite compte qu'elle a les côtés du crâne rasé et que ses dreadlocks forment une sorte d'iroquoise tombante, quelque chose de peu banal et très osé qui lui va remarquablement bien.

Lorsqu'il lui a demandé si ça ne posait pas de souci dans son travail, elle s'est contentée de rire doucement et de lui expliquer que le directeur de l'établissement est contre ce genre de petites discriminations et qu'elle n'est pas la plus excentrique de ses collègues.

"J'ai jamais vraiment eu la carrure d'un quaterback. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que mon meilleur ami par exemple, dit t'il avant d'ajouter d'une voix plate, il n'aurait pas eu ce problème lui. Il aurait eu le mot juste, la plaisanterie qu'il faut et puis, voilà."

Petit à petit, il lui un peu raconté sa vie, sans qu'elle ne le force. Elle secoue la tête et sourit.

"Mais c'est à toi que j'ai donné des gâteaux aujourd'hui ! Tu vois, ce n'est pas une question de muscles. Il faut juste que ce soit ton cœur qui soit musclé. Et ça se passera bien avec elle, ne t'inquiète pas Steve."

Ororo à une oreille attentive et compatissante, des yeux perçants, puis quand elle parle, elle a une voix chaude et belle comme une douce averse. Steve se fait la remarque qu'elle sent bon aussi quand il lui fait la bise avant de partir.

La joue d'Ororo sent la cannelle des gâteaux, sucré, doux et tendrement épicé à la fois.

* * *

 _"Vous savez, ça commence comme ça, simplement. On est lassé d'une journée, qui devient une semaine, qui se transforme en mois et puis en années. C'est lent et rapide à la fois. Tout ce qui se passe autour de vous semble ralentir mais le temps ne vous attend pas en réalité."_

 _Courte pause._

 _"On en vient à ne pas aimer ce qui nous entoure, ceux qui nous entourent, les lieux qui nous entourent jusqu'à oublier exactement ce que l'on a commencé à détester en premier. Mais ça n'est pas que de la haine, ça serait bien trop simple sinon. On ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à l'autre. Et c'est ce qui fait que c'est si dur. Alors qu'en fait, on devrait s'en foutre totalement. De soi. Et surtout d'eux."_

 _L'infirmier ajuste le drap sur son torse sans un mot. Ses poignets sont enserrés dans d'épais liens de cuir brun dont le rembourrage démange un peu. Il regarde le plafonnier à s'en brûler la rétine alors que la porte se ferme sur les larmes d'une femme agrippant un sac contre sa poitrine. L'infirmier l'escorte et les bruits de pas cessent peu de temps après. Et le silence revient._

* * *

Lorsque le soir venu, il arrive à l'appartement, il se laisse tomber sans aucune grâce dans le canapé à côté de son colocataire qui se contente de lui tendre sa bière déjà entamée de moitié.

"Rude journée ?"

"Buck, tu ne vas jamais deviner." dit Steve en regardant le plafond.

"Dis toujours."

"C'est Peggy..."

"C'est toujours Peggy, c'est quoi cette fois, tu as découvert qu'elle n'aime pas le chocolat ou un truc du genre ?"

"Si seulement."

Bucky lâche son portable à ces mots et lève les yeux au ciel. Il s'extirpe du canapé et se dirige vers le frigo. Lâche d'une voix traînante.

"Laisse moi deviner, elle a un copain et ça y est c'est la fin de ton monde ?"

Steve esquisse un sourire sans joie.

"Pire."

Son ami lui tape l'épaule avant d'ouvrir un sachet d'olives et d'en picorer une. Il lui en propose et lui fait un signe de tête accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil, l'invitant à continuer. Steve enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se frotte vigoureusement le visage avant de dire, honteux :

"Je lui ai renversé mon café, dessus au détour d'un couloir..." précise t'il tandis que Bucky s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche "...et elle m'a demandé son numéro."

"Mais c'est super ça !"

Steve baragouine quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe inexistante. Une fois, deux fois jusqu'à ce que finalement, il cède sous les lancers d'olive de son meilleur ami et qu'il réponde, d'une voix blanche :

"Je me suis enfui en courant. Je lui ai pas donné."

"Tu te fous de moi ?" Hallucine le brun.

"Mais si seulement..." j'ai paniqué.

"Ah c'est sur qu'en faisant ça t'es pas près de..."

"Bucky !" Rétorque Steve rouge et indigné.

Son meilleur ami éclate d'un rire contagieux avant de prendre place sur le canapé à ses côtés. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux. "Aussi touchant que maladroit, y a des choses qui changent pas." pense Bucky avant de prendre sa voix la plus autoritaire.

"Monsieur Rogers vous allez inviter cette fille à prendre un verre pour vous excuser, dès demain, ajoute t'il en lui lançant une olive en pleine tête."

* * *

 **Notes : Le paring sera donné au fur et à mesure, sachez simplement qu'il y aura normalement deux histoires d'amour là dedans. Si si si. Une principale et une, disons secondaire qui ne sera pas autant travaillée que l'autre. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
